


thick skin and an elastic heart

by Svadilfary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Established Relationship, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svadilfary/pseuds/Svadilfary
Summary: Незадолго до даты слушания Совета ООН по поводу выборов лидера Овервотч Джек решил выразить свои опасения насчёт кандидатуры Гэбриэля.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [thick skin and an elastic heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770414) by [thirteenghosts (newsbypostcard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/pseuds/thirteenghosts). 



Незадолго до даты слушания Совета ООН по поводу выборов лидера Овервотч Джек решил выразить свои опасения насчёт кандидатуры Гэбриэля.  
  
Это было предательство, и Джек это знал. Но дело было в том, о чём Гэбриэль говорил, когда они остались наедине. Когда после долгого изнурительного дня битва наконец была окончена; спустя двенадцать, пятнадцать, двадцать часов на позициях; когда они были только вдвоём, Гэбриэль сидел на кровати, глядя надломленно снизу вверх, сжимая кулаки до хруста в костяшках, и сказал:  
– Моррисон, я... _Устал_.  
  
Джек тоже устал, но его усталость была другого рода – болели мышцы, и ему казалось, что он мог бы проспать неделю, хотя энергия всё ещё бурлила в крови. После стольких часов на адреналине Джек чувствовал, что лишь банка кофе и разговор на достаточно интересную тему позволили бы продержаться всю ночь. Он мог бы заняться бумажной работой, если бы была такая необходимость, но её не было: все отчеты уже сданы. Мог бы сыграть с Райнхардтом в шахматы или потренироваться в стрельбе с Аной, которая и так всё время говорит, что ему нужно освоить больше видов оружия.  
  
Но Гэбриэль сидел перед ним, ссутулив плечи, и всё это казалось бессмысленной тратой времени. Он не мог уйти, не сейчас, не в тот момент, когда лидер нуждался в нём. Джеку казалось, что если он сейчас возьмёт свой пистолет и направит на Гэбриэля, тот взглянет на него, едва ли пошевелившись, и скажет: “Что, чёрт возьми, ты делаешь? Убери это». Будто бы ему вообще по барабану, что Джек может его застрелить, что он под прицелом.  
  
И действительно, в каком-то смысле, именно благодаря этому Гэбриэль – более успешный военный, чем Джек. Джек всегда бегал, прыгал, ставил биотические поля, вырываясь вперёд и стараясь нанести как можно больше ущерба на передовой. И всё же именно Гэбриэль всегда выглядел более бесстрашным – появлялся позади врагов и стрелял в упор, прямо в голову или что там у Омников вместо головы; забирался на невероятную высоту, а затем падал вниз с необъяснимой грацией, нажимая на спусковой крючок своего дробовика снова и снова, пока все эти твари валились мёртвой грудой к его ногам.  
  
Если Джек сосредоточен в бою, то Гэбриэль по сравнению с ним выглядел совершенно расслабленным и беспечным.  
  
Но дело всё в том, что Джек видел Гэбриэля таким, какой он есть на самом деле: беззаботным.  
  
Даже безрассудным. Не на поле боя, но вне него…  
  
– Джек, – сказал Гэбриэль, сидя прямо перед ним, с такой дрожью в голосе, которая могла бы заставить любого, в ком есть хоть капля сочувствия, упасть на колени, –Я просто _устал_. Я так, так…  
  
Джек мог бы отказаться от сна или, наоборот, спать всю неделю, но вместо этого он отложил то, что держал в руках, и обнял Гэйба.   
  
– Я знаю, Рейс, знаю, – он надеялся, что его голос звучит успокаивающе. – Я знаю. Ты устал.  
  
Гэбриель обнял Джека за талию, лбом упираясь ему в живот. Он то замирал, то вздрагивал беспокойно.  
  
Джек уже знал, что должен сделать –¬ научился этому со временем.  
  
  
  
– Командир Рейс неадекватно ведёт себя в ходе миссии? – спросили его.  
  
Джек нахмурился, удивлённый сопротивлением Совета.  
  
– Нет, я бы так не сказал.  
  
– Давал ли он когда-либо повод сомневаться в его подготовке? Боеготовности? Преданности делу?  
  
– Нет, но…  
  
– Каждая миссия, которую он провел под юрисдикцией Овервотч, имела несомненный успех, – шелест страниц. – Ваши результаты примерно на одном уровне, однако его гораздо выше по показателям.   
  
Джек моргнул, постаравшись не показать своего раздражения.  
  
– Я не утверждаю, что Рейс является неэффективным лидером, я имею в виду…  
  
– Никто из членов отряда командира Рейса не сказал ни одного плохого слова о нём, разве что только порой он бывает немногословен. Этого следовало ожидать. Так же, как и Вы, он быстро продвинулся по карьерной лестнице. На него оказывается колоссальное давление...  
  
– Именно это я вам и пытаюсь сказать. Давление, что уже сейчас оказывается на командира Рейса, может достигнуть критической точки. Пару раз он делился со мной своими мыслями и…  
  
– Вы понимаете, что это очень подозрительно, – член Совета уставился на Джека поверх очков; насколько тот помнил, он вообще не имел боевого опыта, – что вы пришли сюда и сообщаете, что будете соперничать с ним за эту должность?  
  
Джек пристально посмотрел на него и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.  
  
  
 _Я устал, Джек. Иногда я чувствую себя таким уставшим, что я не уверен…_  
  
– Гэбриэль Рейс и я, – он начал кусать губы, засовывая свою гордость куда подальше, – мы находимся в отношениях личного и сексуального характера последние несколько месяцев. Я знаю, это вызывает конфликт интересов и нарушает несколько пунктов наших договоров с Овервотч, но…  
  
– Командир Моррисон...  
  
– Мы работали над тем, чтобы наши отношения не влияли на остальную команду. Помимо оперативника Амари, с которой у нас доверительные отношения, ни один член команды Овервотч…  
  
– Командир.  
  
– Который бы знал о наших отношениях.  
  
– О ваших отношениях с командиром Рейсом осведомлены ключевые участники обоих ваших отрядов, – прозвучало так, будто говорящего это забавляет, и Джек неприязненно сощурился. – Департамент решил закрывать на это глаза до тех пор, пока эффективность вашей работы остается на прежнем уровне. И напротив, она только повысилась. Но, безусловно, мы не приветствуем неуставные отношения между нашими оперативниками, особенно если учесть, что судьба мира находится в ваших руках.   
  
До Джека дошло, что прямо сейчас его оценивают, причем делает это какой-то очкарик.  
– Но как бы то ни было…  
  
Джек крепко стиснул зубы, заставляя горькую желчь раздражения сойти на нет.  
  
– Разве вам не кажется странным, что я, – начал он, – партнёр и доверенное лицо Гэбриеля, вдруг решил прийти к вам и попытаться саботировать его повышение?  
  
Он сделал паузу. Ни у кого, кажется, не было достойного ответа.  
  
– Я не скрываю свои амбиции, – сказал Джек, – и абсолютно так же их не скрывает Рейс. Я лишь хочу озвучить свою искреннюю, – эмоции из-за напряжения скачут, и он снова сглатывает, – озабоченность по этому поводу. Он хороший человек и хороший оперативник, который начал терять равновесие.  
  
Он крепко сжал кулаки, пережидая, пока голосовые связки перестанут дрожать.  
  
– Я стою перед вами не только ради миссии или сохранения эффективности выполнения заданий, но и ради самого командира Рейса. Будучи наиболее близким к нему и по рангу, и лично, я здесь, чтобы выразить озабоченность по поводу последствий, которые могут возникнуть, если такой человек, как Гэбриэль, который каждый день так страдает, выполняя обязанности лидера, говорит мне, – Господи, пусть голос не подведет, – прямо в глаза, каждую ночь, когда мы уходим из казармы, что не знает, как долго он еще сможет все это выдерживать.  
  
Тишина оглушающая. Джек впервые задался вопросом, сделал ли он правильный выбор.  
  
– Вы чувствуете, что эффективность его работы снижается? – прозвучал следующий вопрос.  
  
– Не на заданиях, – ответил Джек. – Он, как и всегда, превосходно выполняет все поставленные цели. Когда он получает инструкции, описание миссии, указания, рекомендации, он неукоснительно всему этому следует. Он не страдает от недостатка мотивации для борьбы с омниками, но я считаю, что давление руководящей должности... – он откашлялся, – я считаю, что при таком положении дел он не будет преуспевать.  
  
– Он сам подал свою кандидатуру на эту должность.  
  
– Я не сомневаюсь, что он хочет этого.  
  
– Но вы не уверены, способен ли он.  
  
– Он способен, Рейс - прирождённый лидер. Он будет исполнять свои обязанности уверенно и без колебаний, будет твёрдо вести команду вперед, чётко видя цель перед собой. Не поймите меня неправильно, но в его работе не было ни одного упущения. Если эффективность работы и профессионализм – те характеристики, за что дают эту должность, забудьте всё, что я сказал. Гэбриэль приведет этот мир к полной победе над омниками так же, как это сделал бы я. Но внутри он будет при этом страдать. Это моё мнение.  
  
На него снова пристально посмотрели.  
  
Глаза Джека сверкнули разочарованием.  
  
– Послушайте, если мой авторитет снизился в ваших глазах из-за моих отношений с командиром Рейсом, пусть так и будет. Вычеркните моё имя из списка претендентов. Я говорю вам, показатели эффективности миссии не улучшатся, если командир Рейс будет назначен, да и сам командир Рейс не выиграет ничего, разве что потешит своё эго. Он способен, он увлечен своим делом, но он не… – он запнулся и опустил плечи, не в силах сдержать страдальческое выражение лица. – Как его друг, не имея никаких других намерений, я советую вам дать Гэйбу перерыв и не назначать его на эту должность. Дайте ему ещё одно подразделение, он будет идеально работать. Но не взваливайте груз всей операции на этого человека. Его действия и решения не пострадают, но дух пошатнётся.  
  
Не в состоянии ни смотреть на этого очкарика, ни дальше слушать собственный голос, Джек молча вышел из зала.  
  
  
  
Когда он вернулся в свою казарму, то увидел Гэбриэля: лежащего в одних только майке и трусах, наполовину укрытого одеялом; его бёдра были тускло освещены луной. Он спал сном мертвеца: голова откинута, а рот приоткрыт; Джеку ничего не хотелось больше, чем разбудить его поцелуем. Но он не потревожит его сон. Джек тихо разделся, аккуратно складывая свою форму на ближайший стул, перешагнул разбросанную по полу одежду Гэйба и скользнул в постель рядом с ним.  
  
Его усилия сохранить тишину оказались тщетны – Гэбриэль сонно моргнул, когда Джек поправлял одеяло, и Моррисон молча прижал его к себе, прислонившись ухом к грудной клетке.   
  
– Что случилось? – спросил Гэбриэль хриплым после сна голосом.  
  
– Не имеет значения, – ответил Джек, но вдруг почувствовал, что должен сказать ему что-то большее, чем эти три слова. – Я чертовски устал, я действительно чертовски устал, Гэбриэль. Ты же знаешь? Это просто один из таких дней.  
  
И Гэбриэль просто кивнул, словно ему этого достаточно, и обвил руки вокруг талии Джека.   
  
– Да, Моррисон, – говорит он, прикасаясь губами к его лбу с нежностью, которой тот не заслужил. – Я точно знаю, о чем ты говоришь.


End file.
